


Random Sex Day

by thetidestooktyler



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: I don't know, M/M, Or maybe it is, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is my first time posting, but not like sexy sexy, kinda sexy, ummmmm there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetidestooktyler/pseuds/thetidestooktyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fucking story. I don't know what I'm doing. It's not even finished. Just go along with it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Random Sex Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fucking story. I don't know what I'm doing. It's not even finished. Just go along with it.

Dean pushed Cas against the wall, essentially taking away and view he had of anything other than Dean. He wrapped his legs around his waist, hoisting him up further. His lips immediately were on Cas’ neck, biting and sucking all the right spots. Cas’ hands were fisted in Dean’s hair, tugging and pulling out of ecstasy and Dean was loving every moment of it. A few hickeys later Cas felt himself fall onto a bed. He looked up and to find Dean’s hooded eyes checking him out heavily. Dean pulled off his shirt while Cas mirrored his actions.The pants were next and pretty soon they were both in their underwear breathing heavy with anticipation. Dean walks to Cas


End file.
